etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Units
Back to Knights ---- Racial Tag The Human race tag is the worst classification a unit in the game could be given, as units with this race tag suffer only a penalty for possessing it: *-1 combat during the night. ----------Tier 1---------- ''Peasant - Human Builder'' The basic builder of both the Knights and Empire. Peasants are somewhat average builders and are very weak, so they can only be used as fodder in a combat situation. ''Swordsman - Basic Knight''' Infantry'' Swordsmen are average basic infantry units. They have very rounded out stats, however, their production costs are low and their build time is very low by comparison to most other basic infantry units. ----------Tier 2---------- ''Squire - Basic Knight Missile Unit The Knight missile unit compares poorly with every other race's missile units. However, it doesn't cost much to produce for a missile unit, and it takes very little time to produce. This is very fortunate, because the Knights will likely find they require anti-air weaponry alongside the Dancing Swords. Knight - Basic Knight Cavalry'' Knights are the Knight race's basic cavalry unit. They have a very powerful resistance to all physical attacks, but are weak to all elemental damage types. The Knight is also the fastest and easiest to produce Knight cavalry unit. However, given time and resources, the other Knights are a significantly superior production choice. ''Knight Champion - Advanced Knight Cavalry'' The Knight Champion bears a resistance to all physical attacks, similarly with the others. Its vulnerability however is very different - it is only vulnerable to fire. It is slower, tougher and more deadly than normal Knights but it's also harder to produce. ''Eagle - Basic Flying Melee Unit'' The Eagle is accessible at the level 1 flier building. It may cost quite a lot to produce for a basic flier, but it can build buildings and is the toughest basic flying unit in the game by a considerable margin. Still, it is usually not as powerful as Firebats. ----------Tier 3---------- ''Knight Lord - Elite Knight Cavalry'' The toughest of Knight cavalry, the Knight Lord is a very powerful cavalry unit capable of single-handedly turning the tide of battle in the player's favor. Similarly with the other Knight cavalry units, Lords have a resistance to all physical, but its vulnerability however is to electrical instead. Additionally, Knight Lords have the powerful ability to add morale to the player's side, which in turn can actually allow the Knights to produce more units amongst the other effects it has. However, Knight Lords cost a massive amount of resources which can provide a significant production problem alongside their 3 minute build time. ''Dancing Sword - Floating Knight Melee Unit'' Dancing Swords are floating melee units which are capable of attacking flying units as well as ground. Their cost is usually easy to maintain due to the lack of Crystal use in the Knight economy. Dancing Swords are usually far superior to Swordsmen due to having generally improved stats and resistances all around, the ability to float over water and the ability to attack air units - the only downside is its weakness to electrical attacks. ''Battering Ram - Siege Weapon'' A slow and very tough siege weapon which is unusable in unit vs unit combat situations due to its incredibly low combat stat. The Battering Ram can only really be used to destroy buildings. Anything else will likely see it defeated. Unfortunately, a Combat mismatch with buildings prevents it from destroying them quickly either. ''Catapult - Siege Weapon'' A slow and somewhat fragile siege weapon capable of dominating nearly all ground forces with its incredibly powerful Giant-like ranged attack. Catapults are relatively inexpensive and quick to produce compared to the power they have. ----------Tier 4---------- ''Archon - Elite Flying Knight 'Melee Unit Alongside Dragons, Knights get access to another elite flying unit - the Archon. Archons cost a lot of resources, but they are very powerful and versatile units. Its Cure Spell can be used to heal units and cure Poison and Disease as well as heal units for a small amount. Alongside their spellcasting ability, they have an immensely powerful attack which is easily capable of felling both armies and buildings with ease, particularly if the enemies are evil aligned. Note: Archons should actually only cost 200 gold and 200 crystal for the Knight race, but due to an oversight in the game's files (building.cfg) the Archon's discounted price is listed for a metal cost, instead of the gold cost that it actually has. ''Pegasus - Advanced Flying Melee Unit'' Pegasi are fast, deal quite a lot of damage but are more fragile than other advanced fliers. They can destroy buildings with ease thanks to their high crushing damage and if they ever get in trouble with powerful missile units, towers or other fliers, they can usually escape successfully due to their high speed stat. ----------Tier 5---------- ''Inquisitor - Knight General'' Although the Inquisitor seems frailer than most melee generals with a lower than average combat and speed stat, the Inquisitor should not be underestimated. These generals have the ability to destroy evil enemies with its Purify spell as well as summon a group of Dancing Swords to assist the player. Another feature is its powerful and near-unique electrical melee attack which deals double damage to all evil enemies. ''Fire Dragon - Elite Flier'' The Fire Dragon is the most common and well known species of its kind. Fire Dragons cost a lot to produce and can only be accessed at a level 3 flier building, but they make up for it with splash damaging firebreath which alights any enemy within its attack. ''Celestial Dragon - Elite Flier'' Celestial Dragons are undeniably amongst the most powerful of dragons in the game alongside Dragonliches and Frost Dragons. It may be slightly weaker than some other dragons, but its abilities more than make up for all of its shortcomings. Firstly, it bears Magic damage - the most dangerous damage type in the game since it does not factor in armour or resistance. Secondly, it deals double damage to all evil enemies and thirdly, its attack converts its victims into 85 Crystal each for the player to use. ''Sirian - Knight's Titan'' Sirian is a mighty melee Titan capable of demolishing infantry and buildings alike with his high powered fire-typed splash attacks. Even casting Resist Fire against him has no effect, as Sirian, like all Titans, ignore armor (which applies to the resistant stat, too). With 30 armor and a special resistance to all physical attacks, Sirian can also be tougher to take down than some other Titans, allowing him to wade through common infantry with ease. Although one of the best Titans in the game, like many before him, he has drawback that stop him from being perfect. Firstly and most notably, he possess a weakness, which is made worse by being tied to his lower resistance stat. Although electrical attacks aren't at all common, there are four other units in the Knight's army who are also weak to electrical attacks. This means players with electrical attacks can explot this to, not only keep the Knight's army in check, but also their Titan as well. Secondly, fire lacks a decent side effect for when a critical hit is scored. Where the likes of Lord Melkor can send an enemy running out of fear of being slain by the next attack, Sirian's critical hits are barely registered outside of the extra damage. Still, Sirian is a serious threat to any race that lacks spamable electric-dealing spellcasters and can easily walk right through an enemies base, leaving nothing but burned ashes in his wake. He also has a really cool voice! Category:Knight